Harry Potter and the Battle of Light and Darkness
by knight1304
Summary: Harry Potter is in his 6th year, and the return of Voldemort finally sinks with the startling realization that the war between light and dark has finally begun. Romance between HOC Plz R
1. new neighbours

Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 1: New Neighbours  
  
The sun had fully risen over the rooftops and onto the pristine lawn of number Four Privet Drive. The occupants of the house were only just stirring except for one. Harry Potter a boy of nearly 16 years of age has been awake since before dawn. Harry Potter is not a normal boy. Now this isn't because he doesn't sleep in like other teenage boys, nor is it because he wears clothes ten sizes too big, not even because of his hair that always sticks up at the back. No; those aren't the only reasons why Harry isn't normal. Harry Potter is a wizard. He will be going into his 6th and second last year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the morning of July 30th the day before Harry's birthday and he was sitting at his small desk busily scribbling notes down on a long scroll of parchment. He would occasionally look up; give a puzzled expression, before looking something up in a large textbook and returning to his work. Harry had been trying to keep busy during the first month of holidays trying to get his mind off of the events of last June. Sirius Black's death had hit Harry hard. The first couple weeks were spent up in his room wallowing in guilt and grief, until he couldn't take it anymore and started doing schoolwork to get his mind off it. That was two weeks ago though and even though he still missed Sirius he managed to come to an agreement with himself. It would do him no good to keep blaming himself for Sirius' death, and he realized that Sirius wouldn't want him to blame himself. And After all it was Voldemort who made him think he had to go to the department of mysteries that day. Harry knew the mistake he made and therefore decided he would learn from his mistakes instead of grieving them. Now he tried to enjoy the days as best he could and only did homework in the early mornings.  
  
Harry looked at alarm clock on the bedside table. It was 7:30 am. Breakfast was probably ready. He sighed and started packing up his books and putting them underneath the loose floor board under his bed. He would have to finish his potions essay some other time. He wished he could have just gotten it over with because writing about the effects of adding essence of milkweed to a truth potion instead of bat droppings, really didn't interest him.  
  
The Dursleys were all in the kitchen doing their normal morning routines. Aunt Petunia was at her usual spot at the windowsill looking over the garden fence to the neighbor's house, occasionally sipping her tea through parsed lips. The house next door had went up for sale while Harry was at school and had been sold during the first week of summer. Aunt Petunia had been checking periodically to see if the new neighbors had arrived. Uncle Vernon was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the morning paper while eating a small bowl of fruit salad for breakfast. Dudley was still on his diet and everyone had to follow it, except Harry. The Orders threat at Kings Cross had had a heavy impact on the Dursleys. Harry sat down in front of a plate full of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. Uncle Vernon was giving him a dirty look while Dudley, who was sitting across the table, was starring at his plate with a hungry look in his eye, having already finished his fruit salad.  
  
Harry finished his satisfying breakfast and went back upstairs to shower and change. Every morning he liked to go for a walk around the neighborhood to clear his mind and get some fresh air. At these times he actually tried to practice occlumency. He was getting quite good at it, or at least he thought so. He wasn't about to let Voldemort get into his head and make the mistake of falling for another trick. He took his usual route to the play park and sat under a tree in the shade for a half hour trying to keep his mind clear of all emotion before heading back down Privet Drive.  
  
As he approached the neighbors house he saw a moving van parked in the drive way and people were carrying furniture and boxes into the house. The new neighbors were finally moving in. He never was as interested in who these people were. Not like Aunt Petunia anyway. But as he walked closer to the van he saw three people who were watching the progress of the movers. That must be them, he thought. As he walked by he was surprised to see that one of them was a girl who looked to be the same age. He stopped to look and saw that the man and woman with her were not her mom and dad but her grandparents. He wondered if her real parents were in the house or if she was an orphan like Harry. Before he could realize he was staring, the girl looked up at him curiously before smiling and walking over.  
  
She was quite tall, but Harry was still a few inches taller. She had long, wavy, thick, light brown hair that reached down to her shoulders. She had darker milk chocolate coloured eyes and a splash of freckles on her cheeks and nose from being out in the sun. Harry thought she looked quite pretty, and when she smiled that thought was confirmed. "Hi!" she said. "Hi said Harry. "What's your name? She asked "Do u live around here? "Yah said Harry, I live right next door, "My names Harry." "My names Amy, Amy Richards. "You live right next door? Oh that's great! I didn't think I would meet anyone that was my age around here," she said with a look of relief. "Where did you move from" asked Harry. "France" she said, my grandparents wanted a change of scene I guess," she said, shrugging. "Hey do you think you could show me around sometime when you're not busy?" Immediately he said "Sure, why don't we go for a walk after supper if that's ok" "I'll come around to your place at around 7:30?" He was surprised that he could talk to her this easily when usually he wouldn't know what to say around girls he didn't know. She agreed with his idea and Harry said goodbye and continued walking up the lane.  
  
He passed the kitchen not wanting to be in the Durley's company any more than he needed to, and went back to his room. He had a regular routine that he followed pretty much every day. After breakfast and a walk he would come up to his room and study anything that he needed practice on. He mainly practiced new Defense against the Dark Arts spells and curses and stuff like that. He quickly recognized this as the most important subject after the return of Voldemort. He often thought about the prophecy and that was one of the two reasons why he was training harder. The other reason was influenced by the battle at the department of mysteries. He knew hardly enough to duel with the Death Eaters so how was he supposed to be the one to defeat Voldemort? Even with his new resolution of not getting depressed about Sirius or the prophesy, Harry couldn't help but grieve or weep about all his bad experiences. He often thought about them while laying in bed and the last memory he relived before he'd fall asleep would be the one he dreamed about. But it was never a good dream. It always ended in someone else getting killed and Harry gets blamed for it. And there was always that cold, cruel high laughter. The laugh of Voldemort.  
  
Harry wanted revenge. He wanted it so bad that if the fate of the wizarding world weren't in his hands he would have gone after Voldemort a long time ago. But instead he stayed at home like every one wanted him too. Like a good boy. He was just looking through his textbook for a new curse or hex to practice when there came a whoosh from the window and Hedwig the snow owl swooped in and landed gracefully on her perch. She was holding a scroll of parchment in her claws, a letter.  
  
Harry took it from her, gave her a treat, and sat down to read it. He recognized Ron's untidy scrawl and immediately unrolled it. To his disappointment but not surprise it was short. All the letters he had received from anyone were short. He understood that they couldn't give him news in a letter in case it was intercepted, but they were keeping a lot more than news hidden from him. It sounded like they were just basically checking to see if he was all right. Didn't they have confidence in him to look after himself? And worst of all Ron hadn't said anything about him coming to the burrow for the summer. There was not even an "I expect we'll be seeing you soon". But as he read this new letter his eyes widened.  
  
Harry, I cant give anything away in a letter, blah, blah, blah, (you know the drill), but I just thought id let you know that you wont be anywhere near the Dursleys come tomorrow. At least till next summer. We all really miss you mate, cant wait to see you! Well I'll see you then!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. At first he was a little angry that Ron hadn't mentioned anything until now and at such short notice. But then his anger changed to excitement when he realized he'd be leaving tomorrow, on his birthday! He had been preparing for another dismal birthday with the Dursleys but now he could fully enjoy his birthday in the company of friends. He was going to write back but decided he'd do it later after his walk with Amy when he had some free time. He wanted to get some studying in. He couldn't perform the spells because he was still underage, but he memorized the incantations and the tips his books provided. He was hoping Dumbledore would allow him to continue the DA. It seemed to really help the students who were involved, and they need all the help they can get with Voldemort at full power.  
  
After a couple hours of studying, Harry went downstairs to eat, expecting the usual dirty look from Uncle Vernon and the look of envy from Dudley, as they watched him eat another generous helping of something or other. But when he walked into the kitchen there was a lot more people eating a delicious meal than just Harry. Sitting around the table were three other people. Amy and her grandparents were digging into plates full of roast beef, potatoes and salad when they noticed Harry standing there. "Hi Harry", greeted Amy. "Come and eat, its delicious!" Harry sat down next to her and looked expectantly at the Durleys for an. Uncle Vernon quickly explained, "We invited the Richards for supper tonight boy, we would've told you but you're always locked up in that room of yours." Harry shrugged and turned to Amy. "So are we still going for that walk tonight?" he asked. "Yah" she replied cheerfully.  
  
They finished the meal in silence occasionally asking each other about this and that, or listening to the adults. When dinner was over Harry got up and started clearing the table like normal. After he was done the Richards family seemed to have already left. It was close enough to 7:30 so Harry headed for the door when Uncle Vernon's voice came from behind "Where do you think you're going boy?" "Out" replied Harry, his voice indifferent. Uncle Vernon's face turned that famous purple, mentally debating whether he should let him go and risk making Harry happy or forbid him to leave and risk having those freaks invading their home. The image of Mad Eye Moody's revolving eye overruled Vernon's attempt to make Harry miserable and with a grunt he said "Fine! Don't come back too early", and with that he slumped off back to his seat in front of the television to watch the evening news.  
  
Harry walked down the garden path to pick up Amy but he didn't have to go that far because she was waiting for him on the garden bench next to the path. "Hi" she said, "I didn't have anything to do so I thought I'd wait here for you" "Oh, well where do you want to go"? Harry said. She said, "Well its up to you really, I don't know much about the neighborhood" "OK then I supposed I should show you where the play park is." "I'll show you my favourite tree that I sit under sometimes." So they headed down Privet Drive in an awkward yet somewhat comfortable silence. As they turned down Wisteria Walk, Harry, in an attempt to start a conversation, asked "So did you go to school while you lived in France?" "Well yah, she replied, but you probably haven't even heard of it before" "Try me" Harry said. "It's a boarding school called Beauxbattons."  
  
Well the first chapter is done. I'd like to thank snitch20 for her review it pointed a very important fact that I neglected to keep in mind. I revised this Chapter though so I think it should be OK. Don't forget to review! Knight1304 


	2. Chapter 2

I surpassed my goal of updating in three days! I was going to update a day earlier but the document manager was under contruction :( So heres another chapter and there considerably more action in this one than the first one. Hope you enjoy and dont forget to review!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"So did you go to school while you lived in France?" "Well yah, she replied, but you probably haven't even heard of it before" "Try me" Harry said. "It's a boarding school called Beauxbattons."  
  
"Beauxbattons!" exclaimed Harry. "Yah I've heard of that school!" "It's a school for Wit...I mean yah I've heard of it" Slow down Harry! It might not be the Beauxbattons that you're thinking of. Better find out first. "Erm, Amy? He asked, "Does the Headmistress at your school happen to be Madam Maxime?" "Yah!" she said, "But how did you know?" she asked suspiciously. "Well I go to a boarding school too", he said, "Have you ever heard of Hogwarts?" "You're a wizard!" she exclaimed incredulously. "Wait, what's your last name!?" "Pot- He barely had time to answer before she started talking excitedly again. "Oh of course I should have realized it when you said you knew about Beauxbattons!" She went on for another minute, reminiscing about how she never knew and how lucky she is that he lives right next door, until she abruptly stopped. "Oh no, Harry I'm sorry for getting all excited like that, I must have made you feel uncomfortable." "No, that's ok I'm used to it" Harry lied. It was true that he got that kind of attention a lot but it still made him uncomfortable. "No, I did make you uncomfortable I can see it" she said.  
  
They walked the rest of the way to the park in silence but this time it was comfortable. The fact that they knew they were both part of the Wizarding world, brought them closer together. It was easier for them to be around each other too, not having to keep that secret.  
  
The park was deserted, except for a few people walking their dogs. Amy and Harry sat down on the swings and something made Harry curious. "Amy, if you're living here your not going to go all the way to Beauxbattons every year are you?" "Oh no of course not I transferred to Hogwarts. "That's great!" Harry said, "You'll really like it there, and it's the safest place to be at these times." Amy just smiled as they jumped off the swings and started walking back down Magnolia road, back to Privet drive.  
  
As they turned down the end of privet drive Harry saw something that made his heart stop. He grabbed Amy's wrist and hauled her back around the corner of Magnolia road. He peered back around the corner to see Mad Eye Moody, and Nymphadora Tonks dueling with three Death Eaters clad in black sweeping robes and the unmistakable silver masks. They were right in front of Harry and Amy's house. "Amy, he said urgently, you stay here and keep out of sight" I have to go help." "No, she said, they're obviously after you Harry, if you have to go out there I'm coming with you!" "Both of you aren't going anywhere" came a voice from behind them. Harry wheeled around and drew his wand but stopped when he saw who it was. Remus Lupin, the last of the Marauders, was standing behind them along with Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
"You two aren't going anywhere," he repeated. "First of all you are underage and we don't need you getting yourself expelled on top of what is happening here" "Secondly if you go you'll be in grave danger." "But I need to do something Professor, I can't just stand here and watch!" Lupin sighed and gave in to the stubborn and determined look on Harry's face. "Fine you can do something but it wont involve doing magic or fighting" Harry's face fell a little but he replied "Ok what can I do" "I'm coming too Harry" said Amy. "Don't think you're leaving me behind" Lupin smiled and said "Good, he'll need the help." "You two are to go into both of your houses and evacuate your relatives." "Bring them back here and stay quiet and out of sight" "Me and Dung are going to help out Alastor and Tonks."  
  
They all walked back around the corner and then parted, Remus and Mundungus rushing off toward the duel and Harry and Amy scrambled up and over someone's garden fence and made their way toward Amy's house through the back of the identical houses. As they got closer to the battle, they could here whispered incantations and the swish and bangs of spells racing past their targets. Coloured lights flashed and formed elongated shadows dancing across the lawns.  
  
They reached Amy's backyard and climbed over the fence. Amy opened the back door and they entered the kitchen, just as clean and unnatural as the Dursley's kitchen but there were half empty boxes piled on counters and in corners. They made their way to the living room where they found Amy's Grandma and Grandpa peering out at the action through a slit in the blinds. They turned around as the teenagers entered the room, and the Grandmother let out a cry of relief. She rushed over and pulled her granddaughter into what looked like a spine cracking hug. "Oh thank goodness your Ok!" She exclaimed. "We were so worried you would run into those men on your way back!" "Grandma calm down I'm alright!" said Amy "Me and Harry are here to get you and the Durleys out safely." She let go of Amy and said, "Well what are we waiting for?" "Lets go!"  
  
They rushed out the back door but since the older adults couldn't climb the fence Harry and Amy hopped over instead and left them waiting anxiously in the dark garden. The reunion with the Dursleys didn't go as well as it did at the Richards. As they entered the kitchen, immediately two sets of thick fingers locked around Harry's neck in a breathless strangle. "EXPLAIN BOY!" EXPLAIN WHY THERE ARE SEVEN FREAKS OUTSIDE OUR FRONT DOOR!" screamed Uncle Vernon. Harry didn't know how he was suppose to answer that question when he could hardly breathe, let alone speak. Amy was screaming at Uncle Vernon to let Harry go and surprisingly he did. But he only had a second or two to recover before Uncle Vernon grabbed his shoulders and shook him, still screaming his lungs out.  
  
Finally Harry found his voice and yelled, "STOP!" "STOP IT!" "I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU LET GO OF ME!" Uncle Vernon stopped shaking him, purple in the face and furious. Harry sat down and looked around. In all the commotion he hadn't noticed the rest of the Dursleys huddled in a corner of the kitchen, Dudley trying to hide behind his mother and failing terribly. "WELL BOY?" Harry sighed and said, "Death Eaters were going to attack the house and me and Amy are here to take you three and her grandparents away from here." "The four wizards who aren't wearing black are on our side." They'll take care of the Death Eaters, but right now you need to get out of here, so come on!"  
  
The three Durleys hesitated but followed Harry out the back door. The Dursleys also couldn't climb fences so they had to sneak through the gate. Harry kept watch, giving the signal when it was clear to pass through the gate when no one was looking. They met the Richards and continued around the front of houses keeping in the shadows and only moving when Harry said it was Ok. They finally made it to Magnolia road and Harry peered around the hedges at the corner and evaluated what was happening. One Death Eater was down, most likely stunned as well as Mundungus. Tonks must have had a broken limb because she was lying out of the way but was fully awake. So now it was only Remus and Mad Eye against the other two Death Eaters.  
  
They shot various spells back and forth with amazing speed and power. Some Harry recognized and some were new. He made a mental note of the affects of ones he didn't know as well as the incantation if it was yelled out. He was tempted to go and help but he wasn't needed because Remus sent a curse flying at one of the Death Eaters and as he was blocking it, Mad Eye shot a stunner and the masked figure crumpled to the ground in a heap of black. It was two against one now and the last Death Eater chose the cowards way out and disaparated with a crack.  
  
Harry watched as Remus woke Mundungus and disaparated with Tonks holding on to his waste. Mad Eye tied up the two stunned Death Eaters with cords that shot out of the tip of his wand, and then made his way down the street to where Harry and the others were hiding. "You all all right?" he growled as he hobbled around the corner. "Yah said Harry. "Professor why were those Death Eaters here?" "I mean they must have known that I wasn't in the house." "It was supposed to be a warning Moody growled, they were probably going to harm the Dursleys, as well as Amy's Grandparents." "Albus was right to increase the guard." "What? Exclaimed Harry, how many people are guarding me this summer?" "Four, Mundungus and Remus weren't called in Potter" Harry was outraged; Amy could see the fire growing in his eyes. She put her hand on his shoulder to calm him and said, "Harry don't get angry, listen to what he has to say." Harry looked at her, the fire subsided a bit but he was still angry. Mad Eye continued, "When you left for your walk, we decided to leave two of us to guard the house, while the other two went to follow you."  
  
Harry was still angry that he had to be watched over like some kind of delinquent but it made sense. If there had been only two guards, one would have to follow Harry and the other one would be left to defend the house. One wizard would have had a hard time holding back three Death Eaters. Now that he thought about it, serious harm could have come to the Durleys and Amy's grandparents.  
  
Moody said, "You should all get back to your houses now, Remus will return shortly with two more Order members to keep watch." With that he hobbled away back to the bound Death Eaters and dragged them out of the middle of the road. Then all three of them became invisible as they were covered with the invisibility cloak.  
  
Harry and Amy slowly walked back down the street with their relatives in tow. Amy said goodbye to Harry and walked up her garden path. They were both tired and weary from the sudden excitement. When Harry and the Dursleys were all safely inside Harry ran up the stairs to his room before Uncle Vernon could ask any more questions.  
  
He lay sprawled out on his bed with out taking his clothes off. He was tired but the adrenalin was still pumping through his veins and he had just remembered, with a rush of excitement that would keep him up even longer, that he was going to the burrow tomorrow. He lay there, breathing deeply to calm his nerves, happy and contented and fully looking forward to his birthday.  
  
Please Review! Thanks  
Knight1304  



End file.
